Oh Great!
by MichixIchii
Summary: Transfer student Kagome Higurashi faces alot of conflicts. What happens when she goes up against Kikyo, the greatest slut in the school? What'll happen when Kagome's trapped in a hole in Izaiyu Forest with the hottest guy in school, INUYASHA!
1. Transfer Students

Author's Note: Bla bla bla..dis might as well be my last story written..but I wanna keep reading. Got sum cool Inuyasha fanfics..TELL ME RITE HERE! I'm all ears! And uh..eyes. Heehee.

Title: Oh Great!

Chapter 1: Transfer Students

* * *

"Watch out!"

Kagome Higurashi, 16 years old flinched and raised her head up to see what was happening.

"You stupid idiot! Watch where you're going!"

Kagome angrily looked up at the figure with a deep voice that was screaming rudely at her.

Kouga, a friend of Kagome's was always tailing around her; following her, looking after her.

"Oh, great.." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if I didn't save your life just now, you'd be badly hurt." Kouga said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly need you to just 'save' my life right now."

"Is that how you treat someone who just saved you from an inch of death?"

Kagome sighed and continued to walk with Kouga by her side. She found Kouga really annoying, always following her around...acting like she was his...but she knew he was only doing it for the good of her.

---Later on in school---

"Good morning, class! Now, let's welcome our 2 new transfers students, Kagome Higurashi and Kouga."

"Kagome, Kouga. Come introduce yourselves."

"Umm..Hello. My name is Kagome and I happened to move recently, so I transferred schools. Pleased to meet you all." Kagome ended her short introduction with bowing her head slightly. "_Manners_", she thought.

"Kouga?"

"My name is Kouga! I transferred 'cuz I felt like it." He then gave a rough bow, looked back up and grinned at the class.

"Ughh..no shame at all." Kagome thought and shook her head slightly in disgust.

---Into working---

Kagome and Kouga were both assigned seats, though the teacher didn't really care about it. He was a cool and friendly teacher. Everyone's favorite. But, he taught math. Eck.

"Class, today we are going to learn an advanced class on algebra. Who can tell me what..." The teachers voice was trailed off in Kagome's brain as she stared out at the windows, daydreaming.

After 10 mins of blabbing non-stop 'evil' into everyone's ears, the teachers decided to give out a mini-pop-quiz just to test the class on how everyone was doing.

"AWWHHH! Come on! Please, no!" The whole class groaned and moaned as if they were dying.

"I never said I was going to grade this, now did I? Listen carefully and you'll know I said it was to test your skills in advanced algrebra. Use logic. Now, begin!"

"Ah, this teacher really is the best," Kagome thought, "he isn't going to grade it!"

"Kagome...Kagome...KAGOME!" Kouga shouted in a whisper loud enough for her to hear.

"Eh?" Kagome turned her head towards Kouga.

"Let's work together!" He grinned at her and attached his desk next to hers.

"Argh..Just great. Now I won't even be able to concentrate." Kagome thought.

But it was better than expected. Kouga was really smart and knew his math well. Matter of fact, he could skip onto another grade of algebra!

BRRINNGG!

The bell rang. Lunch time! Students, normal, 'average', high school students ran out of the classroom stampeding down the great halls.

Throughout the whole time of math, Kagome noticed someone staring at her. She felt wandering eyes on her...

---In the cafeteria---

Crowds of students laughed, talked, and hung out together in groups. The cafeteria was HUGE with big selections on where to settle down and eat. There weren't many quiet corners though.

"Hey, Kagome! Remember me?" a voice called out suddenly.

"Eh?" Kagome looked up to see who it was and saw a girl sitting on the cafeteria table besides her.

Kagome had a slight bit of confusion that crossed in her mind. Then, she realized who this 'stranger' was.

"Sango!" Kagome lit up a bright shining smile.

"Yeah, that's me!" Sango laughed. "Man, it's been ages since we saw each other."

Kagome nodded her head and asked Sango why she transferred school in the first place.

"Oh. That..I never really did explain I guess. It was a sudden rush."

Kagome nodded her head again and listened to her reply.

"Well, there were many bullies, HUGE ones always talking my lunch money, so I had to leave. I couldn't take it no more. But now..haha. I CAN KICK THEIR ASSES IF THEY DARE TRY!"

Kagome laughed at the determined look on her old friend's face. They were once again reunited and their bonds as best-friends also reunited.

"Oh yeah, Kagome. Did you know who that Kouga guy was? He was standing sooo close to you at the door I thought he was gonna be leaning on you!"

"Urk. _Him._ Kagome said 'him' as if Kouga was some kind of disaster.

"That means you knew him right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. He came to our old school a few weeks later after you left. It was _pain_, I tell you! He kept following me and bugging me." Kagome exaggerated and described Kouga as if he was some kinda living nightmare.

Sango giggled and then sat down on the seat next to Kagome. She stretched out her arms and got ready for a long talk with Kagome.

After catching up on the daily lives of themselves, they got to the school news.

"So hey, you see that big crowd over there with all the squealing girls?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Can't miss _that._" Kagome replied.

"Yup. So, in the middle of the crowd, there's this really "good-looking" guy called Inuyasha. He's really popular with the girls, you know?"

"Wait. How do you know this 'Inuyasha' is in the middle?" Kagome asked. "You can barely see a gap in between that kind of MOB!"

Sango laughed again and told her something else.

"He's rich, he has the looks, he's athletic, and hard to believe, he's even a little bit INTELLIGENT!"

Sango snorted with a big grin at her last descriptive word of the popular guy.

"So who're all those giggling buncha girls?" Kagome asked.

"Ah! THEM! Very good question indeed.." Sango pretended to barf. "You probably won't see her, but there's this SLUT called Kikyo and she has her girls all over Inuyasha. Bitches, I tell ya. Even Inuyasha thinks so..but he has no where else to hang around except them."

"Ehh? How'd you know that?"

"Urk. Rumors...people say they hear him cursing out the girls when he's alone. Guess he has a different personality than anyone thinks, huh?"

"Yeah..I guess so." Kagome tilted her head slightly, thinking about what she said.

"Oh yeah. Did you know, even a guy like _him_ has a best friend?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And to think, he'd be too _almighty _to have a best friend." Sango said. Then she muttered something like "Can't believe he even has a close friend...He's so conceited.."

"So, what's his name, this best friend of his?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it's Miroku. I know him pretty well. He's a pervert. Hangs out with the girls a lot, but it's only because he's with Inuyasha the girls are even looking at him."

Sango laughed evilly at the mention of this which made Kagome light up a silly grin and laughed along.

Then, the crowd with Inuyasha started breaking apart..

The popular guy was shown. He came out of the crowd and pushed the girls harshly with a disgusted look. He had enough of the stupid nonsense everyone always mutter around him. Then, he looked up angrily.

"Wow." Kagome thought. She had a clear look of his face.

"Cute, I suppose. Gorgeous golden eyes..pale, white skin..nice expression..flowing luscious silver hair..." Kagome thought. "Scary look though..."

Kagome thought everything about him DID in fact look great!

"But he has such an annoyed look on his face...mustn't like anyone." she thought.

"Well..that's him." Sango said.

She snapped Kagome out of her trance.

Then, all of a sudden, Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He stared intently at her eyes and her face. She stared back at him, catching his eyes.

Inuyasha suddenly had an unusual smirk on him and got out of his air-smothering and annoying crowd of squealing girls..

He walked on, closer and closer, to Kagome and Sango, the smirk never leaving his face.

"He's coming this way?" Sango thought out loud. She was confused Inuyasha would ever even step CLOSE to 'good-behaved,' people like them.

"EHH!" Kagome thought.


	2. Declaration Of War

Author: Presenting you is none other than my next BORING chapter of "_Oh Great!_" Read carefully to your hearts content and to your flimsy brain that died from boredom. Gimme sum FANFICS to read! XD I got dis chapter title inspired by a Social Studies chapter we're learning about again right now. "The Declarations of Independence." Heehee.

Chapter 2: Declaration of War

* * *

Inuyasha moved closer to Sango and Kagome, now in a conversations reach.

"Errh..um..uh.." Kagome stuttered.

"DAMN! There's nothing to worry about..he's just a regular student like me. Calm down!" Kagome told herself.

Kagome was already starting to panic. But suddenly, she noticed something. He didn't stop walking.

"Eh?" Kagome thought half relieved and half sad. She wanted to talk to him, get to know him..

"Time to go, you gawking moron.." he smirked silently at Kagome as he went up to the next class.

Kagome's lips formed a small 'o' shape and realized why he was staring at her. SHE was the one staring at HIM first.

"Uh..are you alright, Kagome?" Sango said.

"Huh?" Kagome turned to face her more carefully.

"Your face is flushed red. Do you have a fever?"

"Oh. Uh. No. Just a bit hot, you know. The weather–REALLY warm today!" Kagome started to sputter.

"Yeah, I guess." Sango placed her hand on Kagome's forehead and took it back off.

"Huh. You're okay."

"Yup. Well, uh..shall we go?" Kagome said anxiously.

"We're at least gonna be 5 mins. late! We gotta hurry!" Sango said.

—Later, Sango and Kagome running in the halls—

"YOUNG LADIES!" a voice cried out.

"Urk!" Both Kagome and Sango stopped to a halt, not bothering to look back, though.

"No running in the halls! Someone MIGHT get hurt." the voice cried out.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry!" they both said. Then, the quickly walked and hurried back to class.

—Few seconds later—

"PHEW! We made it!" Sango said.

"Hope we're not _too_ late.." Kagome muttered.

Sango BLASTED the door in with such a strength, she caught some people's attention.

"Whoops." Sango winced and closed an eye.

"Well, well. Look what we got here. Sango and the new girl. LATE for class." Kikyo laughed cruelly.

Kagome instantly glared at her, but Kikyo's girlfriends were already laughing and giggling stupidly along.

"...Was that suppose to be funny?" Kagome said. "Cuz it sounded like I heard a frog's croaking voice."

"Ooo.." There was a hushed silence in the class. Everyone was watching, including Kouga.

Inuyasha got out of his seat to get a closer view and hearing of this little cat fight.

"Interesting.." he thought while grinning widely.

"_What_ did you compare my voice to?" Kikyo growled.

"Nothing. I didn't compare your croaking voice to ANYTHING. Your voice IS from a frog." Kagome said coolly.

"Good thing the teachers not here right now, huh.." some whispers were going on in the class.

"Yeah, the teacher had to make an emergency stop to the nursing room. Poor guy.." someone muttered.

"Heard he had a really bad headache. Pained his head, he couldn't even start a 5 mins teaching lesson!" someone added softly.

"OH REALLY!" Kikyo shouted now. "Well, at least I'm not some kinda unpopular stupid BITCH."

Kikyo started to curse out now. She was really pissed. No one had ever made such a nasty comment about her "angelic" so-called voice her friends had described as.

"Tch." Kagome cocked her head to one side and sneered evilly. "Oh yeah? You don't even know me for one thing. And for another, you're mad ugly, you SLUT."

"WHOOO! You GO girl!" Sango grinned, winked at Kagome and flashed her a thumbs-up sign.

Kagome saw this and instantly smiled back, feeling an air of proudness around her.

"You think you're better than me, huh you–" Kikyo started.

Kikyo started to curse Kagome out using foul language since she couldn't win by pure smarts and highly educated comebacks. But she was abruptly cut off by Kagome.

"Yeah, I think im better than any type like YOU." Kagome stated plainly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..girls, girls..calm _down_.." Miroku said. He was also watching this whole action with Inuyasha, and decided to take the fight a few steps higher.

"YOU STAY OUTTA THIS!" the two girls roared.

"Urk." Miroku looked taken back and flinched at the tone of their voices, but decided to continue talking.

"Well, I have a better way for you to settle this once and for all." he said slowly.

"Yeah, and..what is it?" Sango said. "Go on.." She was pretty interested in knowing what 'great' idea some kinda pervert lik_e h_im had.

"I was thinking, since we're going to have spring break starting tomorrow, why not have a mini-competition? The WHOLE CLASS could be the witness. And all the girls.." his voice trailed off when he received dagger piercing glares from Sango.

"Well, er, cut that part out. Let's take a little field trip. 7 days. And make them both compete with different competitions for each day." Miroku suggested hopefully.

Inuyasha got out of his seat. He went over to Miroku and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Heh. That's the 'brightest' idea you've come up with in these 5 years that I've known you..." Inuyasha smirked.

"Uh..thanks." he said uncertainly.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Kagome shouted. "Don't WE get to decide how to settle this?"

"HAH! SCARED YOU GONNA LOSE? CHICKENIN' OUT, ARE YOU? But that's quite alright. It's fine with me." Kikyo sneered. "If I win, you hafta get on your knee and apologize."

"Bring it on, bitch! I'll beat you so bad, you're gonna wish you've never had to compete with _me_." Kagome said hotly. "And if I win," she added hastily, YOU'RE going to scrub the bathrooms in this WHOLE SCHOOL!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face in admiration.

"Wow..she's the first girl to actually stand up to that fat-ass bitch, Kikyo." Inuyasha thought in awe._ "She might not be so bad after all..."_

"Heh." Inuyasha grinned, "you better get back in your seats now. I hear some familiar footsteps coming."

Everyone went instantly back into seats and read their science textbooks or pretended to work with a buddy.

When the teacher entered, everyone was silent already and looked like they were working hard.

"Ah, class! I can't believe your hard work and determination to learn!" the teacher said proudly. "Therefore, I'll give this class NO WORK whatsoever for Spring break!"

"YEAHH!" the class cheered in delight. "Thanks!"

"But–! When you come back, be ready and prepared for a science exam I'm giving you." she said.

"Aw.." slight disappointment was shown in the voices of the class.

BRRINNGG!

"That's the bell, class! Off you go! May I wish you the _happiest_ spring recess!" the teacher waved them good-bye.

—Outside of the High School Building—

"Okay! Hey, hey! Gather up!" Miroku shouted.

The classmates in the class had gathered up to check out what was happening.

"So, this is the plan. We're going to take this little trip to the west forests, _Izaiyu Forest, _hosting their battle. We're going to get there Sunday, since today is Friday." Miroku explained.

"Okay..I'm sure everyone knows where Izaiyu Forest is." Kagome nodded and everyone else did also.

"So we're going to meet there in the pond. There's a weird pond in that forest, it's the only one, and once you step foot, you can see it a few feet ahead. You CAN'T miss it."

"OKAY! WE GET IT!" Kikyo shouted. She was losing her patience and wanted to go home and get her "beauty sleep" and get a new manicure with a pedicure.

"Urk. Uh..so prepare yourselves for anything on Saturday, then." Miroku told Kagome and Kikyo both. "Uh..gotta go now! See you Sunday!" he called out while running away.

"Feh. It's so obvious he doesn't like girls like Kikyo. See how 'scary' she is? DUMB, if you ask me..." Sango sniggered to Kagome.

"Haha, yeah. Guess girls like Kikyo bugs him." Kagome agreed.

"What am I, chopped liver..." Kouga suddenly muttered to Kagome feeling hurt a little. He's been standing next to Kagome for a long time and no one noticed him.

"Eh? Ah! Um..er..sorry, Kouga." Kagome put on a little smile, feeling bad she missed him just standing there.

"Well, no worries! Want me to help you practice studying or running or anything with you tomorrow?" Kouga grinned energetically.

Kagome smiled and said no thanks. Kouga looked like his face had sagged a thousand miles, but he grinned anyway and said he was going to go then.

—Walking home, Sango and Kagome—

"So, Kagome. Are you going to be ready to 'battle' with Kikyo?" Sango said.

"Hmm..yeah, I think. She's not all that, even though she says it." Kagome said.

"Well, do you have any idea what you MIGHT be doing for the competition?"

"Oh. That's a good question..I'm not sure. Do you know?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Heehee. I thought you'd ask. That's why I've been thinking..." she trailed on, "maybe you two are gonna climb 2 tall trees and see who gets higher!" Sango said half-hopefully.

"Uh...that'll be interesting." Kagome sweated.

"HELL YEAH! Kikyo's gonna be panicking about her nails!" Sango smirked.

Kagome thought about it, a picture of Kikyo breaking off all her nails. She grinned at that thought and said it wasn't half bad to Sango.

Both girl cracked up into fits of giggle and walked home together, talking about what might happen to KIKYO thoughout this awesome competition.

—Two days later, SUNDAY—

"Everyone here?" Miroku asked. He was acting like he was the manager of the competition.

"Yeah.." everyone said.

"Hey, hey, Pssst! Kagome!" Sango said to catch her attention. "Where do you think Kikyo is? I don't see her anywhere!"

"HAH! Probably chickened out.." Kagome smiled evilly at the thought.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Kikyo shouted. She was panting, and sweating, complaining about everything.

"...What's up with _her_" Kouga asked Kagome.

Kagome shruggged.

Kikyo wore her slutty mini-skirts to a FOREST, A FOREST where they were hosting their competition. That means anything could happen.

"Hah. Hope she falls into a mud puddle..." Kagome thought.

"Jeez, this place STINKS!" Kikyo complained. "Too many mosquitoes! Dawn, hand me my bug spray, will you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes in disgust.


	3. Day One, Full Rage

Author's Note: Okay...I don't care about u ppl reading my stories, but it's not so cool I hafta update so fast..tch..Not happy about writing..bleh.

Chapter: Day one, Full Rage

* * *

"Come on already..this is so lame.." Kagome thought.

Kagome was now wandering around half the whole forest looking for some apple trees.

"Like some apple trees are around here.." she thought annoyed.

"HEY! KAGOME!" Sango shouted. "C'mere! I think I've just hit your jackpot!"

"EH?' Kagome ran over to Sango quickly, hoping she's found some apple trees.

Sango grinned at her friend and moved her head to the direction of the ACRES of apple trees!

"It took me ages to find it! I spent an hour and finally landed on all these red, riped ones!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome was amazed. She couldn't believe it. After all that time of wandering around, her friend finally found the apple trees for her.

"W-wow.." was all Kagome could say. But then, it was as if she shook her head, rethought and started to get annoyed again.

"DAMN! WHO EVEN DECIDED FOR US TO DO THIS STUPID TASK?" Kagome said madly.

It went back to Miroku and his 'intelligent' idea...

FlashBack

"Okay! Gather up–no, no. Not you..the lovely Kagome and the slu–er..uh...'wonderful' Kikyo." Miroku said.

Kikyo instantly glared at him, but decided to gather around him anyway.

"So, what're gonna do for the first competition?" Kagome asked.

"Well, uh..I haven't really decided yet." Miroku stated simply.

"YOU WHAT!" Kikyo screamed. She looked like she was towering over a whimpering little ant who was supposedly MIROKU.

"Ughh..I'm hungry.." some teens complained from the other side.

Hearing this, Miroku lit up and got his bright idea.

"AH! I GOT IT!" Miroku looked like he was gonna blow if he didn't say it now. "You pick apples," he said.

Kikyo's eyes widened and she started to protest against this _horrible_ task.

"Uh-uh..no way I'm goin–" Kikyo started.

"Well, okay! That's easy!" Kagome said. Then, she glared at Kikyo, as if daring her to say more. "Can't even go picking APPLES, Kikyo?" Kagome sneered.

Kikyo instantly snapped at this and screamed at her to "BRING IT ON!"

Then, later as she turned on her heels, Kagome coulda sworn she heard Kikyo mutter something to her dear friend. Dawn. Something like, "Hey..help me pick the apples, won't you Dawn?"

"So..uh.." Miroku said. "That's your 1st task! Hope you a good time picking the **most** apples!" he said cheerily.

End of Flashback

"Well..I guess that's that.." Kagome muttered to Sango. "But how can I have a good time getting apples?"

"You know, I use to pick apples when I was younger with my dad." Sango said.

Kagome instantly turned to Sango, her face shining in a new light.

"MY WONDERFUL GOD!" Kagome grasped Sango's hand tightly in her own and her eyes twinkled, her whole self in a sparkly sensation.

Sango just laughed and carefully took Kagome's hand off hers to prevent herself from cracking bones.

"Then, shall we start?" Sango said anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kagome would've jumped up and down, bobbling her head in a childish way, but she had to remember, she was now older.

–Meanwhile...--

"Please, Dawn! You've got to help me!" Kikyo said this more like a demand rather than a plead for help.

"Sure, Kikyo..you know I'll always be there to help you.." Dawn said softly.

"Yeah, well, of course!" Kikyo replied. "Now, go and pick the apples!"

"Sure.." Dawn said and she went to climb a tree.

–Back to Kagome and Sango–

"Whew! That was hard work!" Kagome wiped her forehead, sitting on a sturdy, huge tree branch.

"Haha, yeah! But it's so fun!" Sango said.

"Do you think we have enough?"

"Maybe...but just to be on the safe side, pick a few more.."

"Awhh..I'm too tired.." Kagome really was. She had to climb up and down the tree to get the apples safely onto the ground.

"Oh yeah..how are we going to get all these apples back to them? We haven't got a sack or something!" Sango said.

"Ohh...damn.." Kagome started to panic. "All this hard work..." she thought sadly as if giving up. "I've lost.."

Just as it seemed like hope was all gone, Kouga suddenly popped around into view. He was obviously searching for something or someone..but Kagome wasn't sure. Then, she got an idea.

"Hey, KOUGA!" Kagome shouted.

Kouga instantly reacted to the voice and turned his head around.

"Hey!" he grinned and called back when he saw Kagome on the tree. "I was looking for you..thought you might need help," he said.

"Eh?" Kagome said, "How'd you know?"

"Well, for one thing...I learned that you needed an APPLE SACK when you go picking apples, y'know.." he said.

"Urk." was all that Kagome replied with.

Sango started laughing, thanking Kouga for his help.

"Then, can you please help us put the apples into the sack?" Kagome said with an innocent smile.

Kouga grinned back as if a chance to finally help her do something useful. "SURE!" he pouched right into his work.

"Nice little pup you got there.." Sango winked and smiled at Kagome.

Kagome wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but she forced on a silly grin.

After some more hours, the sun was finally starting to set.

"Come on, girls.." Kouga said. "It's getting dark soon, we should leave now."

"Hm..I guess you're right. Thanks, Kouga!" both girls thanked him gratefully.

Kouga just replied back with his usual grin.

"Hey, he's actually pretty cute when he grins..you know?" Sango whispered and nudged Kagome in the ribs while they were both following Kouga back to the others.

"Argh..don't say that." Kagome said and nudged her friend back.

"What're you two mumbling about..." Kouga said.

"Nothing!" the two girls replied back a little too fast together and started to giggle.

"Women.." he thought and shook his head.

Meanwhile back to Kikyo, it seemed like she, well, DAWN, had finished gathering a sack of her apples.

It looked like Kikyo had climbed one tree, but only one after she broke a nail.

"Aw.." muttered. "Gotta get another manicure.."

Dawn rolled her eyes secretly, thinking her friend was overreacting. I mean, she must've broken ALL her nails compared to that stupid little scratch!

"Come on, Dawn. Carry the sack back to the others. They're waiting, you know." Kikyo commanded.

"Huh?" Dawn asked bewildered. "Y-you mean that _I_ have to bring it back?"

"Well, yeah..who did you think? _ME?_" Kikyo scoffed.

"Er..um..well..yeah.." Dawn muttered.

Kikyo's eyes flashed dangerously.

"WHAT did you say?"

"Uh-um, nothing!" Dawn squeaked. "Nothing at all.."

Then, just as Dawn was about to haul the sack onto her back, she noticed Kagome and her friends walking back.

"Um, Kikyo. I see Kagome and her friends.." Dawn said.

"Huh? HER? Where?" Kikyo said. She squinted her eyes, and then spotted them, coming closer.

"Oh..I think they're finished and is going back now."

"Heh. Well, let's see what that bitch got..." Kikyo said.

A few seconds later, Kouga appeared first, still leading Kagome and Sango.

"Well, well..look what we've got here. 3 little chickadees squaddling down the road.." Kikyo said smugly.

"Yeah..lookit here...I see some fat-ass slut.." Kagome shot back.

Kikyo glared at her, but let her temper die back down.

"Heh." she said. Kikyo took an apple from the sack, pretended to trip after walking a few steps, and the apple 'slipped' out of her hand...flying..getting tossed..and WHACKING Kagome's eye HARD.

"BULLSEYE!" Kikyo cried out in triumph.

"HEY, YOU–!" Kouga started.

"YOU BITCH!" Sango finished it up for him.

Kikyo just smiled back her digusting, foul, and cursed smile with her FAT lips.

"Ugh..o-ow.." Kagome clutched her left eye grimacing in pain, trying to blink. Then, she lost it. All the control she's been keeping from attacking Kikyo.

"KIKYO, GO BURN IN HELL!" Kagome roared and dived at Kikyo.

Just as she was about to slug her in the face, Kikyo cried out in terror, tripped over her own fat feet, and tumbled backwards—DOWN A HILL, rolling into the grassy plains of the lower forest.

"EEEEEEEK! KIKYO!" Dawn shrieked. She hasn't said a word until this.

"Oh–oh my god.." Kagome said in horror. She clamped her hand over her mouth in shock, confusion.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU KILLED HER!" Dawn shrieked, pointing her finger at Kagome, accusing her.


	4. Aftermath, Consequences

Author's Note: Im so sad. Nobuddy likes my stories. So I thought I'll jus quit. But I guess I'll write it when I feel like it..sniff. _Which it feels like never. (And Kesshou, I WAS gonna make Kikyo suffer more before dings happen worse. XD YEA! GREAT MINDS DINK ALIKE!) _**AND BY DA WAY, DIS IS A DRAMATIC FICTION, GENRE: DRAMA**

Chapter: Aftermath, Consequences

* * *

In the previous chapter...

"KIKYO, GO BURN IN HELL!" Kagome roared and dived at Kikyo.

Just as she was about to slug her in the face, Kikyo cried out in terror, tripped over her own fat feet, and tumbled backwards—DOWN A HILL, rolling into the grassy plains of the lower forest.

"EEEEEEEK! KIKYO!" Dawn shrieked. She hasn't said a word until this.

"Oh–oh my god.." Kagome said in horror. She clamped her hand over her mouth in shock, confusion.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU KILLED HER!" Dawn shrieked, pointing her finger at Kagome, accusing her.

—Back to this chapter—

"WHAT!" Kouga cried. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! SHE CAN'T DIE 'CUZ OF DAT!"

"Bu-but...KIKYO..she fell all the way down there.." Dawn said through sniffles.

"So _what_, that monster's all fat and blubbler.." Sango said under her breath..

"What was that?" Kagome said. She had finally gotten out of the guilt she was going through and managed to speak.

"Oh, nothing. Should we call for help?" Sango asked.

"Wh-why're you guys all so CALM?" Dawn screamed. "Kikyo c-could be DEAD for all we know!"

There was a moment of silence. But Kouga broke it.

"...and?" he said.

Dawn gaped at him; mouth hanging open.

"Careful, a frog could jump in there." Kouga snickered.

"I can't believe you people...I-I'M GOING TO GET THE OTHERS! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Dawn shrieked.

"Wait! NO! DON'T!" Kagome screamed.

But Dawn was already running towards the path to the rest of the groups, their classmates.

"Oh my god...not what're we gonna do..?" Sango asked in a low whisper.

"I don't know...I just don't know." Kagome said sadly, shaking her head.

"Hey, I gotta bright idea!" Kouga said happily.

"Really?" Kagome and Sango instantly lightened up. "What is it?"

"...We chuck'er outta this forest." Kouga said simply.

Kagome staggered back, gaping at him. Sango stared at him, wondering just _how _he could crack at a time like this.

"Stop spewing your nonsense and let's HELP HER!" Kagome screamed.

"Yeah, that's right, Kouga. We can be in big trouble if she dies. Let's go!" Sango agreed.

"No, I wasn't joking. Let's toss'er out." Kouga said again. He added a serious face to this at the end, looking at the horrified expressions on the 2 girl's faces.

Then, Inuyasha , Miroku, Dawn, and so did a lot of other people came.

"Oh my god..my life is over. I'm going to be held in prison." Kagome thought.

—In Kagome's thoughts—

"Good-bye, mom, Souta, Grandpa." Kagome thought. "I guess I'll finally be leaving you."

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to kill you, Kikyo. I'm sorry."

"Good-bye, friends..Good-bye, Sango...Kouga...Good-bye.."

The thoughts in Kagome's mind went on for minutes. Pictures of her, smiling and laughing popped up, she remembered her happy memories, while loud noises were in the background.

—Out of trance---

"HELLOO! EARTH TO KAGOME!" Sango cried.

"Huh? W-what?" Kagome snapped out of it.

Kagome was suprised to see a grinning Sango face at such a crucial moment. She was acting just like Kouga!

"It's alright, girl." Inuyasha said. He came over and layed his hand on one of her shoulder, while she was already sitting of the grassy ground, thinking about prison.

"Huh? What's going on? I killed Kikyo didn't I? Why's no one complaining!" Kagome shrieked.

"Whoa, whoa whoa..girl, calm down." Sango said, "get up and let me explain."

"Yea?"

"Well, it's like this. Inuyasha went down to check on Kikyo, but it seems that she hasn't died. She's just injured. Well, not even close. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHE ONLY SCRAPED HER BUTT!"

"..s.." Was all Kagome managed. "SCRAPED HER FREAKKIN ASS!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha smirked.

"THAT WAS IT!" Kagome screamed.

"Uh-huh." Sango nodded.

Kagome sighed in relief, weights of stress off her shoulders now.

"I can't believe it...all that commotion I thought was for nothing." Kagome thought.

"Hey, Kagome. So HERE you are!" Miroku said.

"...Where have YOU been, pervert?" Sango said. "She had ALWAYS been here."

"Ahem, well, I was just checking out to see if Kikyo's injured. Ahem." Miroku looked away.

"Checking her ass?" Sango thought, "how odd."

"Well, it seems the hill wasn't very steep, and the landing was soft. She just landed on her bottom." Inuyasha said.

"O." Kagome mouthed an O shape.

"You might've won since you had the most apples, but Miroku told me you still had to face the consequences for pushing Kikyo down, though she attacked you first." Kouga joined in.

"What?" Kagome groaned. "This sucks...she attacked me first you know!"

"Yeah..but it was just apple throwing. Besides what you did to Kikyo really scared everyone. We thought she died. Well, saying that when we saw her, her face was flat on the ground and she wasn't even twitching." Miroku explained.

"Fine then. What do I have to do?" Kagome asked.

"It's quite simple, really." Inuyasha stepped in. "All _you _have to do is spend 5 hours in that FREEZING COLD RIVER right there!"

He pointed at the river in Izaiyu and bam! A _nice_, **DIRTY FREAKKIN UGLY MUDDY RIVER. **


	5. Revealed

Author's Note: Here's da next chapter of my never-ending boring DRAMATIC story...You ppl actually thought the last chapter was funny? INTERESTING...-.-;; cuz I didnt. Heeeheeee. My story wasn't supposed to be funny..but thx? XD

Chapter: Revealed

* * *

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed. "I'm not going to stand in there!"

"But you have to, you dummy." Inuyasha snickered.

"There is absolutely _no way_ I'm going to stand in **there** for 5 hours you ballistic freak!"

"Now, now, children.." Miroku stepped in. "Please, let's act our ages."

"SO WHY DON'T YOU!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha whipped around to face him and said this.

"Uh, well. Kagome, if you think it's really dirty, that river, you can always swim in that muddy river over there. Just for 1 hour." said Miroku grinning.

Miroku pointed to another river. Or is that really a river, was what Kagome thought. It was just plain old mud...flowing LIKE a stream.

"Ah!" Kagome sweated. "Thanks, but no thanks. Um, I think I'll keep the other---"

"WAIT!" Kouga suddenly interrupted.

"Essh," Kagome thought. "Thank the lords...maybe he can step in to say something. That river is ONLY MUD DAMMIT. Not even a glimmer of water."

"It's no fair," Kouga said. "Kikyo hit Kagome also."

"Kouga..you're my bestest friend you know that!" Kagome thought with her sparkly eyes.

"So why not lower the hours to uh..let's say..3?" Kouga finished.

"..." Silence.

"NO." Inuyasha stated.

"Huh?"Kagome thought. She turned to face him.

"And why _not_?" said an annoyed Kagome.

"BECAUSE, there's no way YOU'RE worming outta this one so easily." he smirked.

Inuyasha motioned his lips slowly without talking only towards Kagome so she could make it out.

'..I...WANT...TO...SEE...YOU...SUFFER...'

"WHAT!" Kagome thought.

—1 hour later—

Kagome is standing in the dirty and muddy river.

"Hey, at least this one isn't so bad as the one Miroku suggested.." Kagome thought.

"OMG, poor Kagome.." Sango told Kouga.

They were both the only ones sitting there talking to Kagome. Kagome was still standing in the muddy river, the dirty water only up to her waist. She couldn't get out though, no matter how badly she might've wanted to.

"Sure..like you would understand if you stood here for an hour already.." Kagome muttered.

"Aren't you tired..?" Sango suddenly asked.

"COURSE I AM!" Kagome cried. "Im HUNGRY, IM TIRED, AND IM _MAD_!"

"Sorry.."

"It's not your fault.." Kagome mumbled.

"And I can't even sit down in this water, damn." Kagome thought.

Then, suddenly Kouga stood up and stepped into the muddy river.

"H-hey, what're you doing?" Kagome asked. "The water's dirty, get out!"

"Well, if you're in here, that's no problem then is it?" Kouga grinned at her.

Kagome simply turned away with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

—4 hours later----

"Ugh! Finally!" Kagome and Kouga got out of the river and went over to Sango.

They were both covered with mud and soaked to the bone. The consequences wasn't as bad as they thought it'd be. The mud didn't even really stick on them.

"Wait here," Sango said. "I'll go get you guys a clean towel..."

"Thanks." they both said.

While Sango went away, both Kouga and Kagome sat down on the grassy ground and rested.

"Damn..it's dark now." Kouga told her.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"It's time for the next task tomorrow. Only 6 more tasks left..."

"Oh yeah. Damn.." Kagome said.

"Yeah. But then again, the competition isn't really that harsh."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I thought it was going to be harder."

"Chehh...if you don't think this is hard, then why don't YOU do it?"

"Sure. But there's nothing you can't do." Kouga grinned at her.

Kagome looked away so he wouldn't see her flush and turned up to stare at the night sky.

"Oh. Wow.." Kagome exclaimed.

"What?"

"The night sky's amazing.." Kagome said in awe.

Surely it is. It was now nightfall and probably at 12 noon. The little stars twinkled in the darkness, and the crescent moon was clearly seen. It glowed, illuminating white, pure and distant light.

"Kagome." Kouga said as he got up.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." he said seriously. "This is important. I've been wanting to tell you when you were in the river. But Sango was there. So now...WE'RE ALONE."

Th-thump. Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"IS HE GONNA CONFESS!" Kagome wondered. "CUZ I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Y-yes?" Kagome stuttered.

"Well...I..."

"Come on, SANGO! WHERE ARE YOU!"Kagome screamed in her mind.

—Over to Sango—

"Lalalalaa.." Sango whistled to herself.

"I gotta get these dry towels to them quick!" Sango thought. "Or else they're gonna get sick..."

Sango ran back after getting the towels from Miroku and hurried in the WRONG DIRECTION.

"Whoopps." Sango said aloud to herself. "DID I GO THE WRONG WAY?"

"..." Owls hooting.

"AHH! NOO! I WAS NEVER GOOD IN MY SENSE OF DIRECTIONS!" Sango screamed in her mind. "Come on, girl..you know you can do it."

Sango looked around and around, lost in the mist of the darkness from the night.

"Right...HERE!" Sango came to a halt and ran towards that direction.

"NOOO!" Sango screamed when she went back to the camp.

"Shit, I went back.. Oh well, now I can get a flashlight.."

Sango looked back into the darkness and turned back to face the camp of classmates.

"AUGH!" Sango jumped back. She was face-to-face with Miroku.

"Quiet down, Sango dear. Everyone is SLEEEEEPPPINNNNGGG.." Miroku said as he tried to touch Sango's ass.

Sango just slapped him in the face and stomped on him before going to the tent and getting a flashlight.

"Ow." he said. Miroku's face was in the dirt.

Sango got the flashlight and went back into the forest.

"Now then, where to go..."

—Back to Kagome—

"Well...I..." Kouga pulled Kagome to him and whispered something softly in her ears.

Kagome's eyes widened.

Her lips formed a smile no one had ever seen before. Her eyes changed, and she loosened up. She felt somehow, WARM, let's say.

Sango then came running to them.

"AH! HERE YOU ARE! I thought I got..." Sango trailed off when she saw Kagome and Kouga so close to each other, Kouga leaning to Kagome's other cheek.

But the most weirdest thing was, Kagome was smiling. And Kouga was holding her hand.

TIGHT.


	6. 1, 2, Action!

Author's Note: The next chapter of Oh Great! XD Just bored..today I skipped school cuz of da trip. I didnt wanna go to another class and do nothing. So jus great...DA TRIP WAS CHANGED TO ANUDDA DATE! So which means..I sadly skipped school for no reason. :CRY: my studies..wahh..im gonna fall behind.

Chapter: 1,2, ACTION!

* * *

It was the next day in the forest of some high school students. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the second task. The 2nd day of another competition. But before things were going to start, there was still some confusion going on. 

Sango sat outside the huge camping tent, relaxing under the fresh scent of nature's air. The wind blew a calm breeze as the sun in the cloudy blue sky shone down on Sango.

"Uwahhhhhh.." Sango sighed. She tilted her face to stare at the sky. "WHAT did I see last night..?"

"Why would Kouga and Kagome be together?" Sango muttered to herself. "She doesn't even like him.."

"AH! SANGO!" Kagome cried cheerfully. "I found you!" Kagome had on a bright smile and an INCREDIBLE happy look on her face.

"Bet I know why.." Sango thought, then she called back to Kagome, "HEY!" with a grin.

Kagome sat down next to Sango.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Uh, sure..." Sango gulped. "HERE IT COMES! Her confession.."

Kagome took in a deep breathe.

Sango sweated, anxiously awaiting her friend to spill her guts about her true feelings toward Kouga.

"Can you help me prank Inuyasha!"

"PFFTT!" Sango collapsed on the floor and started choking on her own saliva. "WHAT!"

"Uh, Sango, are you alright?"

"OF COURSE I AM YOU DUMMY!" Sango said with a relieved smile.

"Eh? Then why're you..so shocked?" Kagome then gasped loudly. "YOU HAVE IT FOR INUYASHA!"

"No I don't!" Sango said waving her hands back and forth. "And what's that suppose to mean, anway?"

"Heehee, nothing. Just cooperate with me on the plan?" Kagome asked.

"Alright then," Sango said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well...here's the plan."

**PLAN:**

_First, we're going to sneak an attack on Inuyasha with Kouga. _

_We're meeting at the same exact river, and there's this huge tree with many leaves besides it._

_Inuyasha's going to stand under that tree. Don't worry, he will. Kouga is sending him the note that says Kikyo is going to meet him exactly under the tree or he'll have her attached to him everywhere._

_So, you're going to climb up the tree and you'll have a bucket of water besides you._

_The air is cooler than the morning, so the cold water should be even COLDER. Eventually, when the time comes right, you pour the freezing water down and drench Inuyasha._

_Oh and, I'll give you the right signal about when to dump it down on him. I'll be standing behind this tree just a few feet across you. So don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to see me._

_So now, the only problem is to..actually hope the letter would work. Let's hope Inuyasha doesn't just rip up the letter when he sees it's from Kikyo._

_But don't worry, if he does, then I'll tell him personally that I want to meet him. OR ELSE._

"Alright then," Sango said. "LET'S GO!"

"Eh? Go where?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"Oh. Right. Later on, huh..." Sango laughed.

The 2 girls giggled at the thought of being able to prank Inuyasha, the most popular guy in school.

"Oh, he's gonna get it.." Kagome thought with an evil light in her eyes. "That's what he gets for being so relentless and not letting me off my dumb 'consequence'..!"

An hour past, and the 3 high schoolers became impatient. Kouga, Sango, and Kagome had met up in the river. It still wasn't time to start the preparations yet. Only 30 more minutes or so left to endure.

"Agh..This is taking too long." Sango whined.

"Yeah. It feels as if it's an eternity.." Kouga complained.

"Oh well, we can stand it!" Kouga said enthusiastically.

"Come to think of it, what were you two doing that night?" Sango asked curiously.

"AH!" Kagome and Kouga both said in unison. Then Kagome flushed red.

"You really wanna know, huh?" Kouga asked.

"Of course!"

"Well, it was like this.."

---Flashback---

"Well, I..." Kouga had started that night. He pulled Kagome close to him and whispered something softly in her ears.

"I can't forgive him for not pitying you that time.." Kouga said slowly.. "I want to get him back."

Kagome's eyes widened. Then she smiled. Her lips played a pleased and satisfied look. Almost as if the wonderful smile itself was a SMIRK.

Kagome had felt calm inside that she wasn't going to hear Kouga's confession to her. So she felt lighter, much happier, much warmer. It was a fuzzy feeling.

"But, why would you want to get Inuyasha back?" Kagome asked him. "I could do it alone too, you know."

"Hah, but then you wouldn't understand how much I like you." Kouga said to her.

Kagome flushed a little and since it was dark, it couldn't be seen.

"Okay.." Kagome said. She didn't really know how to answer back.

Kouga then took her hand, placed the letter he already made into her hand, closed it, and held it TIGHT.

---End of Flashback---

"And then, that's where you probably got some strange thoughts." Kouga laughed.

"Eheh, I guess I did." Sango laughed.

"AH! IT'S TIME!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You're right!" Sango agreed. "I guess you didn't have to get him here yourself, huh." Sango winked and grinned at Kagome.

Kagome just stuck her tounge out at Sango and grinned back right after.

"He's coming.." Kouga said. "Go to your hiding places."

"Argh, I can't climb this too fast. Wait."

Sango scurried up the tree, using both hands, feet, stepping on the tree and made her way up.

Kouga go up just as fast. He made it seem like a joke and lifted the pail up for Sango.

"Thanks." Sango said.

"No prob. You wouldn't be able to get it up being so weak."

"Hmph.." Sango pouted. "Oh, Kagome, I'll be waiting for your signal from there!"

Seconds later, Kikyo came. Then, Inuyasha came.

"Hey, Inuyasha, DARLING..." Kikyo said sweetly.

"Ugh." Inuyasha looked disgusted.

"Well, honey, what did you want?" Kikyo asked.

"Huh? YOU'RE the one who told me to come or else you wouldn't ever leave me alone!"

"No I didn't. You called me out, so I came." Kikyo smiled. "It's okay, whoever set us up must want us to be together." Then she walked closer to Inuyasha's 'soaking spot'.

"IN HELL NO!"

"Huh? And why's that, Inuuyaashaa..?" Kikyo slowly dragged out his name, making it sound SO sick with her tone of voice.

"Tch. You must be insane..US? Together? Kagome's way better suited for me than you." Inuyasha said suddenly.

Inuyasha started to leave, parting from the soaking spot. But luckily, that insane woman ran to him and hugged him there on the spot.

Of course, everyone heard this. Including Kagome. She was shocked, and opened her mouth in an 'O' shape. She felt guilty about what they were about to do.

"Why...WHY DON'T YOU RETURN MY FEELINGS FOR YOU?" Kikyo screamed in rage.

"Because, I LIKE KAGOME MORE!" Inuyasha spat this out loud and clear. Enough for Kagome to hear even from a farther distance. Her heart skipped a beat.

Kagome had raised her hand to her mouth to keep herself from uttering something. She was happy and shocked at the same time. Unfortunately, Sango saw this.

"AH! THE SIGNAL!" Sango thought. "Here, it comes! Don't worry, Kagome! I won't let you down!"

Then, she let her hand go exactly at the moment where Inuyasha shoved Kikyo onto the floor so she would get her foul hands off him.

SPLASH.


End file.
